An Accident of Trust
by Felicity P
Summary: After an accident Gary must trust a secret with someone he never thought possible, and Detective Crumb must overcome an obsession and decide what shoud be reported and what should remain unwriten and unspoken. Please read and review. Felicity Poole
1. A Quiet Obsession

Disclaimer: I don't own Early Edition or any of its Characters, cause if I did the show would still be running. I'm just an obsessed fan with lots, and lots of time on her hands.  
An Accident of Trust  
Written By: Felicity Poole  
A Quiet Obsession  
Prologue  
  
With an exasperated sigh Marion Crumb rolled his chair over to the filing cabinet behind him quickly searching through a large section of papers for the files he desired. Finding a folder that was stuffed beyond capacity and worn around the edges he quickly pulled it out knowing fully well it was the one in which he was searching. The smudged tab was so faded you almost couldn't read the name on it, but still lightly scratched in blue ink was written Gary Hobson. Upon opening it a mess of papers slid out onto his desk, they were case reports, personal notes and observations, photographs and testimonies 3 years worth to be exact. The folder had been created for Crumbs own personal use, made from his own curiosity though many times he had to admit he didn't really know if he wanted to know Hobson's secrets. There were so many cases involving the man Crumb had almost begun to forget just how many had actually piled up until his eyes skimmed over the titles of each page. Bombs, burglaries, kidnappings, and car thefts, hostage situations, Assassinations, mobs, and fires you name a bad situation that could happen and Hobson had been in it. How the heck could one Man find himself in so much trouble? Picking up a stack of photographs Crumb looked at each one. There was a freeze frame from off a security camera in a bank where Gary had talked a desperate man out of his gun. Another was a photograph that he himself had taken when he was on a stake-out. It was of Hobson after he had tackled a mugger and was returning and elderly woman's purse. Another security scan showed him preventing what could have been a deadly convenient store robbery, and of coarse there was a shot taken by a local photographer where Hobson had convinced a suicide jumper to come down from off a ledge twenty stories high. In another print taken buy a local reporter who had printed it with their story Gary stood handing a mother her 8 year old boy. The only thing identifying the situation was the remains of the small bike in the street its frame twisted beneath a red sports car. The most impacting in his opinion though was the one he now grasped in his hand. Hobson held a little girl no older than three tightly to his chest both of them blackened by the ash that clung to their bodies. He was carrying her out of the burning building that sat behind them. Tear tracks were clearly visible down the girl's cheeks as the child held tightly to her rescuers neck. This story had been told to him by a firefighter, in fact his statement lay on the desk before him. The building had been proclaimed clear when Hobson arrived, and his shouts of a child being inside were ignored as he was forced to the sidelines. A moment later he broke their defenses running full force through the burning door frame several firefighters in tow. 'What a nut' Crumb thought 'but a brave nut.'  
  
These files stood for only a small portion of the events in which the bartender had been in that was something he couldn't prove just something he felt like he knew. How could a man know that something was going to happen before it happened? It was a question that had driven several people within his precinct crazy himself included of course. "Gary Hobson" the Detective murmured flipping over a few more reports "What is your secret?" Shutting the folder he sighed, then noticed one article that still lay out. Picking it up he looked at the insignificant picture, or was it? A man standing on a street corner looking intently at his newspaper a small orange cat sitting almost hidden in the background looking up at him. Crumb tossed the photo carelessly in with the rest, leaning back lazily in his chair his mind in deep thought.  
  
Sometimes the answers you seek may lie closer to you than you ever imagined possible, and maybe they're in the most obvious of places right within your view.  
  
Continued... 


	2. Fall of a Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own Early Edition or any of its Characters, cause if I did the show would still be running. I'm just an obsessed fan with lots, and lots of time on her hands.  
An Accident of Trust  
Written By: Felicity Poole  
Fall of a Hero  
  
Gary's eyes scanned once more across the bold black print of the papers headline Man injured in car accident, Driver witnessed fleeing scene it read. Looking at his watch he groaned the article had appeared only a half hour before giving him little time to keep the incident from occurring. Gazing out of the backseat window of his hired cab he almost couldn't believe the traffic as he scanned both the length and width of the backup or what he more affectionately called Chicago gridlock.  
  
"Hey, could you speed it up here it's an emergency" He urged impatiently  
  
The taxi driver snorted gruffly a smirk twitching at the statement made by his passenger. "Half of Chicago climbs in back there all sayin' to hurry because of an emergency of some sort. Last time I fell for that one I ended up with a $300 dollar ticket and for what? Turns out the broad was trying to make it to a sell at Dillard's, so don't go 911'n me kid"  
  
"You don't understand. Someone could get hurt" Gary spouted.  
  
Turning sharply the salty haired man glared at his passenger taking just a few moments to remove the half smoked cigar nub from his mouth and blow the remaining smoke into the younger mans face "Are you threatin' me?!"  
  
"No!...n.no of coarse not that's not what I meant you see.Well, I.If I don't get to South Jefferson before 2:00. I.my friend I mean could be in trouble." Though Gary's stammering ended his gaze was still transfixed on the blue depths before him, he surprised to see the flames within them fade into glowing embers.  
  
"Why didn't ya say that in the first place" Hoffman laughed. Turning away from Gary he put the taxi in drive and pulled off the main road and into a nearby alley. "Hey, where are you going? Jefferson's the other way!"  
  
"The long way maybe" Hoffman huffed "I've been drivin' this cab 32 years. I think I'd know a shortcut or two by now don't you?"  
  
Gary clamped his mouth shut as he leaned back into the worn upholstery. Steeling another glance at his watch he sighed in frustration. "1:49" he murmured. The headline stood out to him unchanged and his stress grew. How was he supposed to fix this situation? The paper not only gave him little time to succeed, but ceased to list any names by which he could go by. His only clues were the two cars that were involved in the collision.  
  
Time seemed to grow still as the S. Jefferson street sign came into view. Gary froze as the loud deafening shrill of brakes locking on the asphalt reached his ears. He looked on in horror as the article in the paper began to unravel itself before him all the while being powerless to stop it. The two vehicles came closer all passengers bracing themselves for the inevitable impact.  
  
Confusion filled Hobson as he could not understand how the events in progress could possibly happen. In what seemed like an eternity but truthfully was just a few seconds the sound of metal buckling and glass braking blasted out into the midday air, as the two vehicles merged together becoming one.  
  
Gary let out a cry as he felt himself lift off the bench in a catapulting motion over the front seats, it happened so fast everything was blurred. His breath was violently torn from his chest upon the impact into the windshield. The glass shattered out immediately under the weight and violent force in which Hobson had been throne into it. Nothing was holding the Youngman in the twisted remains and his body rolled out onto the hood only stopping when the pavement caught him with a bone cracking thud. Then there was nothing, for the intense pain had ceased to exist. Consciousness had left him leaving Hobson alone, drifting in a world of vast darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marion Crumb sat motionless for a moment. One hand still clutched tightly to his chest as his body shook from the adrenaline rushing full force through his veins. He hadn't seen it coming the Taxi had run the red light and caught the off duty detective off guard. Swallowing his nerves he brushed a hand across his face, wiping off a portion of the fast accumulating perspiration. Seeing blood on his fingertips he groaned knowing very well by the feeling in his head that the steering wheel had found its' mark. He was truly thankful though that he would walk away from this with no serious injury. Gathering his focus he fumbled a second or two with the seatbelt trying to get his trembling fingers to obey his commands and unhook the mechanism. Once freed, the older man opened his door cautiously stepping out onto unsure legs, yet determined to see if there was anyone in need of help in the other vehicle. He had only taken a few steps forward when an icy hand reached out clutching his heart. He scanned the broken windshield of the yellow taxi, blood clinging to small shards which still dangled loosely from the brace. Crimson streaked across the misshapen hood told a tale he wished wasn't true. He was hesitant to round the front of his car, not knowing what chaos lay on the other side, but his feet still seemed to move forward even though his mind had not ordered them to. Placing his hand over his mouth he choked at the sight of the mangled figure at his feet. He was barely aware of the screaming bystanders and distant sirens blaring above all the turmoil. Kneeling down he let his hand come to rest upon the torn black leather jacket that seemed oddly familiar in a way though he didn't know how. He told himself the dark haired man was dead. No one could have survived such an abusive assault to their body, but still like he was trained he slipped his fingers onto the tender part of the man's neck. He was surprised beyond words when he felt a slight pulse, it was weak, but it was there. How long it would remain was a question he could not answer. He fought the urge to turn the body over, but he knew better than anyone that he could cause more injury to the man if he shifted him improperly. His deep thoughts were interrupted by a swirl of papers flying around him in the breeze, and he grumbled swatting them away. Catching one in his hands he crumbled it taking no heed in the date being tomorrows, and then he quickly tossed it to the side riding him of its annoyance.  
  
Pulling back the collar of the young mans jacket he carefully moved it away from his face. Though his back was to him Crumb felt a deep sense of familiarity towards the stranger, and that worried him. Wiping some of the blood away from around the lacerations on the man's face some of the features became more visible. Sense the taxi did not allow him to move in front of the prone figure Crumb leaned forward attempting to get a better view of the scared features. He stopped in mid decent his breath lay still in his throat all of which were caused when the strangers hand weakly grasped his own. He could see the fluttering of eyelashes despite the shadows cast from the hovering vehicles, and he commanded himself to speak. "You just stay where you are, If you can hear me don't try to move."  
  
A set of unfocused, incoherent mud green eyes opened partly. Gary turned his head slightly towards the voice whose words were heard to him only as incomprehensible babble. Seeing only faded features of the older man above him he tried to speak but no words came forth, nor did his lips move. Closing his eyes he tried to fight back the insurmountable pain that had a hold on his entire body. It was a battle soon won for unconsciousness summoned him again into its awaiting arms.  
  
Crumb had sat unmoving when the stranger's murky depths had slightly turned and locked eyes with him for that fleeting moment. It was at that very instance the older cop knew who lay crumpled in front of him.  
  
"Hobson?" he breathed in revelation  
  
He never noticed the ambulance arrive, not at least till several hands had gripped his shoulders. "Are you alright? Where are you hurt?" The voices asked from behind him. Looking down at the blood covering his hands and suit he shook his head pushing their hands away "It's not mine, it's not my blood." he murmured ."It's. it's Hobson's"  
  
Several men helped him rise to his feet and began leading him away from the scene. He glanced back though watching as the paramedics lifted Gary onto the back of an awaiting ambulance.  
  
He had always considered the bartender as strange or better yet a thorn in his side. Constantly the man ended up in predicaments he couldn't explain except with his classic line of: "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Even though he had been in a lot of trouble Crumb admired the kid's bravery and willingness to save and help others. Stepping up onto the ambulance platform he agreed to go with the paramedics to receive stitches for the laceration on his brow, but just before the back doors closed he caught sight of flashing lights as they sped past the siren above them shouting out its' existence, and though he had never considered himself a praying man he offered one up to the man upstairs.  
  
Continued... 


	3. The Waiting Room

Disclaimer: I don't own Early Edition or any of its Characters, cause if I did the show would still be running. I'm just an obsessed fan with lots, and lots of time on her hands.  
An Accident of Trust  
Written By: Felicity Poole  
The Waiting Room  
  
Crumb sighed placing his fingertips against his temples in a futile attempt to push back the pounding headache that was threatening to rob him of his sanity. If it wasn't for the white gauzy patch taped above his right eye you would have never known the older man had even been in the accident. Several hours had past slowly as Crumb patiently waited, every few minutes or so casting his weary eyes upon the small clock mounted alone on the white walls of the cramped room. No nurses had been by baring information on the current condition of Hobson leaving his imagination to run with the wind. Two officers sat beside him both whom he worked with and both for some time now had tried to send him home, but he wouldn't be swayed. Why? That's a good question one in which he had asked himself many times before, but couldn't come up with a logical explanation. He glanced up from his thoughts to watch the small TV set across the room. The volume was just high enough to catch his attention to the local News. Now, as they had several times during the past couple of hours ran the photograph of Howard Hoffman across the screen, the very man who was indeed responsible for all the day's chaotic events. The older Detective had cursed himself for not paying closer attention at the scene of the accident, for it wasn't till a short while after arriving at the hospital was he alerted to the fact that the taxi driver as told by countless witnesses fled the scene of the collision. Several squads were hunting for the man who currently had a pile of charges rising upon him, definitely insuring the chances of jail time when he was taken in to custody 'Especially if Hobson dies' Crumb thought to himself quickly shaking the thought from his head. The kid could be one heck of an annoyance, but he did make life interesting, and he had to admit he'd be missed.  
  
At the sound of the door creaking open the room's inhabitants stood to attention each person silently praying for a good report on a friend or family member. A man approximately in his late forty's entered quietly, his white over coat flailing out behind him. Scanning over the words printed on the clipboard in hand he quickly gathered what information he needed before searching the anxious faces for one in particular. Spotting his target he crossed the floor slowly looking once more over his notes before coming to a standstill in front of an older man.  
  
"Marion Crum I presume?" He inquired confidently.  
  
"Yes doctor that would be me, but please call me Zeke" He acknowledged standing slowly to his feet, his hand extended where it was accepted with a firm grip.  
  
"It's a pleasure I'm sure Zeke. My name is Dr. Noah Adams. I'm told you're here on Mr. Hobson's account?"  
  
"Yes I am"  
  
"How do you know him? Are you a relative?"  
  
"No Sir, just a friend or more like an acquaintance you might say"  
  
"Very well then I believe we can get started" Adams announced as he took a seat, quickly motioning for Crumb to do the same.  
  
"First off let me apologize for the long wait I know it can be frustrating, but let me assure you we have done our very best to help your friend."  
  
"How is he?" Crumb asked quietly as he leaned over placing both elbows on his knees letting his fingertips touch, a stance he was known for in times or situations when he sat awaiting information.  
  
"Well, that's hard to say at the present moment. He's alive and stabilized, but that was a very traumatic accident he was in and his body took quite a hard hit to say the least."  
  
"You don't have to explain that to me. I was there" Marion commented.  
  
"Yes so I've heard. I'm sorry to say Mr. Hobson has slipped into a coma. Now he could awaken in a couple of days, maybe weeks, or." Never" interrupted Crumb. Adams sighed and quickly found an interest in his feet. Out of all the ups and downs of his profession he found this to be the hardest part of all. "Never is not a word we like to use around here, but yes that could be a possibility, I won't lie to you on that."  
  
"And what if he wakes up how will he be then?"  
  
"As they say that's a whole different ballgame. He's sustained serious trauma to his head and back, and until he awakens there's no way for us to know the extent of the injury. This means we can't tell if there has been any permanent damage to the brain or paralysis to his lower extremities."  
  
"So he could be crippled? That's what it amount's to isn't it"  
  
"I'm sorry to say that it is, of coarse he could wake up in few days and be perfectly fine. Right now the only things that we can do are pray and wait. I suggest that you let the gentlemen with you take you home, and you get yourself some rest. If anything changes for good, or God forbid worse we'll give you a call."  
  
Crumb nodded solemnly before standing to his feet. He walked a few steps before turning back around to face the man again. "Have you told his folks?"  
  
"We have people tracking them down as we speak, I was hoping perhaps you might know who they are, and where we can find them"  
  
"Sure, I met them once. The Hobson's aren't exactly a family you can forget easily"  
  
"I take it they've made quiet an impression on you?"  
  
"That's the understatement of the year. Especially Gary he's a real piece of work. I believe he's a good kid and I know he means well, but he's got a real knack for always being in the wrong place at the wrong time"  
  
"I can relate to you, in fact I had my own run in with him about a year ago I believe."  
  
"You met Hobson?"  
  
"Yes, He came into the emergency room one night with a rather large dent in his head he was out for five hours. His friend said he was hit by a car."  
  
"That sounds like Hobson alright" Crumb commented "Was he ok?"  
  
"He was fine after some rest, but he looked like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders or something. Had me completely baffled, he knew things in away I couldn't understand."  
  
With a snort of sarcasm he replied. "Lord knows we'll never know either he's as secretive as a hermit. Always seeming like he's hiding something not necessarily bad, just something he deems important. Quite frankly I don't want to know all that Heebe Jeebe stuff he does gives me the creeps."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
Crumb sighed as he let his hand run slowly through his salty hair. Truthfully he did want to know, but he didn't if that made any sense. His mind filled with a few fleeting memories of what he has come to call 'Hobson Encounters' and he shook his head.  
  
"Zeke, I know it's a shot in the dark, but I was wondering if perhaps you know a Miss Marissa Clark?"  
  
"Marissa, sure I know her. Both her and Hobson are co-owners of a Bar downtown called McGINTY'S. She's there ever day."  
  
"Thank you that's most helpful, I figured she would want to be informed immediately. They seem to have a close relationship, or did when we met last time."  
  
"I always thought so. You want to write down Hobson's folks names to?"  
  
"Yes I better do that now."  
  
"They're Louis and Bernie though I think I recall his father saying his name was Bernard I'm not quite sure. Oh, and if it helps any they live in Hickory, Indiana."  
  
Taking out a pen from his pocket Adams clicked it once readying it for use. "Louis and Bernie" he murmured writing both names and the town down in his typical chicken scratch. "Alright Zeke You have been of great help. I'm sure it won't take long to contact them now"  
  
"It's the least I could do"  
  
Noah smiled and flipped the cover back over his slate placing it securely under his arm. After stashing his pen in its rightful place he extended his hand where this time it was Crumb who accepted it in a firm hold. "You get yourself some rest now."  
  
"Don't worry I'm on my way out I promise"  
  
"Well, I still have my rounds to make so I'll be leaving you with your word on that"  
  
Crumb laughed and watched the slightly Younger man walk away stopping momentarily at the door to raise a hand in farewell before disappearing into the hall.  
  
Both his fellow officers placed their magazines down upon seeing the Doctor leave taking that as their cue to take their boss home for the night.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Smith inquired.  
  
"Yes Lieutenant I'm more than ready" Leading the way Crumb never said another word preferring at the moment to be alone with the loud unquiet of his thoughts.  
  
Continued... 


	4. Reflections of a Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Early Edition or any of its Characters, cause if I did the show would still be running. I'm just an obsessed fan with lots, and lots of time on her hands.  
An Accident of Trust  
Written By: Felicity Poole  
Reflections of a Man  
  
Marissa Clark moved towards the ringing phone. Feeling her hands touch the base she reached up gripping the receiver in her hand and lifting it quickly to her ear. "McGINTY'S this is Marissa speaking. How may I help you?"  
  
"Miss Clark?"  
  
"Yes that's me"  
  
"I don't know if you remember me it's been quite awhile, my name is Doctor Noah Adams"  
  
Marissa scrunched her eyebrows together, knowing fully well who it was at the end of the line. "Yes, yes I remember you" she whispered, feeling a sense dread climb slowly but steadily up her spine at the name.  
  
'I'm calling about Mr. Hobson"  
  
"Yes, what about Gary? Is everything alright?"  
  
Chuck who was standing nearby moved closer to Marissa not quite sure what was going on but by the expression currently creasing her features he could tell something was wrong. He continued to look on, inquiry written within his eyes. Had he heard Gary's name? What about him?  
  
"Oh my God!" Marissa cried lifting her hand to cover mouth as tears welled up in her chestnut eyes "Is he alright? Can I speak to him?"  
  
"We have him stabilized at the moment, but I'm afraid despite our efforts he's slipped into a coma. We won't know how badly he's been injured until he awakens"  
  
"We'll leave right away, just tell me where to go"  
  
"Marissa what's going on? What about Gar?" Chuck asked impatiently as he made a grab for the phone. "In a minute" Marissa hissed swatting his hands away.  
  
"No, no I want to see him tonight" she choked. Grabbing a pin from the cup beside the phone she then felt for a pad of paper, finding one she began to jot a few words down. Chuck leaned in closer reading each word as it was written. 'County General Hospital Second floor ICU room 347'  
  
"Thank you for calling me" she whispered quietly. Almost afraid to speak again she barely got out her goodbye as she set the receiver down.  
  
"Well!" Chuck inquired impatiently.  
  
"It's Gary he's been in an accident"  
  
"What kind of an accident?"  
  
Shaking her head she shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, I forgot to ask" "He's alright isn't he, I mean he's gonna be fine right?"  
  
Marissa broke down leaning heavily into Chuck for support. Her tears quickly began to soak unnoticed into his expensive suit and quietly he let his arms wrap firmly around his friend. "Marissa?" "Oh Chuck!" she cried "He's in a coma. They don't know how bad it is!"  
  
Fishman felt like his body had become unstable his knees were threatening to give out from underneath him, but he continued to stand firm willing himself to be a rock for the woman in his arms. "Come on Marissa I'll drive us there" he whispered softly not willing to raise his voice any higher in fear that it would crack with the raw emotions he felt coursing through him Slowly as he led her through the crowd of starring customers he saw Patrick giving him a questioning look. "Patrick close up for us tonight will ya? I'll explain later"  
  
Nodding Patrick stood silent watching as the couple left, his heart knowing something was terribly wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chuck watched Marissa as she sat next to Gary's prone form, one of his hands lay gently within hers. Her head rested softly on the side of the mattress, tear tracks still visible on her face. At the moment Chuck was thankful that she had found peace in sleep, and for the first time in his life he was envious of the woman's blind eyes; for she was spared the sight of they're friend's appearance. The room was deafening with the buzzing and beeping of machines each one connected to Gary, each one keeping him alive. The man's skin was so pale he blended in to the white sheets that covered him. Braces were wrapped around his neck and stitches held his skin together in several places across his face. A tube taped to his mouth every few seconds let a burst of air fill his lungs causing the reassuring rise and fall of their friend's chest. 'How could this have happened?' He had asked himself time and time again. 'He had the paper, why didn't he stop the incident from occurring?' these were questions he knew could only be answered by one man unfortunately that man lay asleep, lost in an abyss of darkness so great Chuck prayed silently that his friend would find his way out and soon.  
  
Lifting the star foam cup in his hand slowly to his lips he sipped at the lukewarm liquid just like he had done several times before, in fact several cups before. The coffee kept him going and that's what he wanted. He couldn't bring himself to close his eyes afraid that he would miss some sort of sign that would tell him Gary would be alright. So, as he had for hours he sat his eyes transfixed on his friends face hoping that the eyelashes that lay caressing Hobson's cheeks would flutter open revealing the expressive mud green eyes he knew so well.  
  
'How many years had he and Gary been friends?' Too many to count, they had met in college Gary had always been the serious one, and he had been the man with a plan, a scheme around every corner. 'Not much has changed' he thought with a smile.  
  
Though he hadn't taken the time to admit it he had always admired Gary. Hobson was sincerely a good man, never thinking about him self, but of others. Not very many people like him exist in this world today, but seeing Gary gave him hope for the rest of mankind. Not once had he used the paper for is own personal benefit, he had to admit he wouldn't be able to say the same thing if he'd received it, and that's why he knew the paper chose Gary because he had the heart.  
  
Despite all the remarks he had heard Gary make after a hard day of saves like "I don't want it any more" to "I just want to be normal for once" and of course the "I want to wake up in the morning and not know what's going to happen" He knew the man never truly meant what he said. If Gary wanted to live an ordinary life all he'd have to do is sleep in, or toss the paper in the trash instead of reading it, but he couldn't do it both he and Marissa knew that. They also knew that if the cat never came again and the paper ceased to exist that reading the headlines of the daily paper seeing all the tragedies that could have been stopped would devastate him. Yes, Gary was one of a kind, a hero. No he didn't have superpowers and he didn't wear a cape, but he was a hero nonetheless. Chuck smiled at the thought 'Yes, he was a definitely a hero'  
  
He never noticed that his eyelids drifted closed, nor did he feel his head fall to the side. Just as the clock struck 5:00am Chuck Fishman was fast asleep, his night of reflections ending letting his mind slow and drop off into the world of dreams.  
  
Continued... 


	5. Mysterious Intruder

Disclaimer: I don't own Early Edition or any of its Characters, cause if I did the show would still be running. I'm just an obsessed fan with lots, and lots of time on her hands.  
An Accident of Trust  
Written By: Felicity Poole  
Mysterious Intruder  
  
Zeke sat on his worn recliner his body stretched out limply, eyes closed in sleep. The only thing keeping the small apartment from reaching complete silence was the loud noise emitting from the older mans nostrils, though most could have mistaken the racket for a freight train. The TV sat quietly running, several shows having passed but none of them had been viewed and the remote had long sense dropped from the mans hand. All the while Crumb never new that a pair of illuminated eyes watched him intently from the dark shadows of the room.  
  
Marion groaned, moving his hand to his face wiping it lazily across, stopping a moment to rub at his eyes before trying to settle again. Seeing movement from the once prone figure the intruder made his move slowly creeping up on the unsuspecting man. He stood a moment looking up at the older Detective observing his every movement before making his move. Arching his back he leaned firmly against the man's legs slowly rubbing on them as he paced the floor a few times. Letting a loud purr rumble in his throat the Tabby made another pass receiving no results, and a frustrated sigh escaped him. Trotting over to the discarded remote the cat lifted his paw pressing it down several times till getting the results he wanted. The babbling ceased and the screen flashed before turning black. Looking back at the non aroused human the feline decided to resort to plan B. Taking careful aim he jumped landing on all fours upon the small stand. Then proceeded to push the half empty coke can across the table stopping only when the cold drink tip over in mid air and came crashing down with a rain of liquid on Crumb.  
  
Without a skip of a beat the Detective leaped off the chair in a most ungraceful manner, eyes opened wide with surprise. Fully awake to say the least Crumb shot a glance around the room looking for something though he didn't know what. Hearing movement behind him he spun around on his heel "Who's There?" He growled. The cat vocalized his where abouts, and revealing to the cop that he was the mysterious intruder. "Hey what do you think your doin' in here? Get out!" He shouted watching un-humored as the furry pest shimmied up his book shelf.  
  
The small Tabby looked at the man with amused contentment from his secure seat atop the shelves. A growl rumbled in his throat as he dodged an incoming pillow hurled at him from the direction of the couch. He almost laughed when a second came flying by only to miss and knock a few objects onto the floor below. Shaking his head the cat lifted his paw licking it as if saying he was completely unfazed by the Detectives efforts. "You think your so smart don't ya, well I'll show you" Curious the feline watched as the man left the room and looked patiently on till he entered again with broom tightly gripped in his hands. Crumb jabbed the stick upwards chasing the animal off his shelf, and gazed onward a little frustrated to say the least as it trotted over towards the kitchen. Looking at the tabby Zeke could have sworn it was laughing at him for its eyes were dancing as it gazed at him from over its furry shoulder.  
  
Crumb took his eyes off the pest for a moment to look at the window next to him and then the others across the room none of them were open leaving no possible entry to his apartment 'So how did it get in?' he wondered. A low purr pulled him out of his thoughts and sent his eyes back on to the tabby. He saw it sitting smugly on his dinning table its tail rapped around his feet the tip twitching back and forth like a clock pendulum. "You just stay right there" he ordered angrily, shaking his finger at the animal in a scolding manner. Then with a grumble he turned toward the closet that was positioned next to the front door. After a few minutes he retrieved his large feather stuffed coat holding it out in front of him as if he were preparing to fight of a bull. Groaning the cat lay down rubbing his whiskers across the crumpled and tattered paper beneath him. Rolling over onto its back it appeared as if it were surrendering, but when Crumb rushed him the animal fled to the kitchen counter watching bemused as the human collided with the furniture. "Why you little" he cursed pushing off the table moving stealthily over to the cause of his aggravation. "I don't need this you know. I've had a hard enough day as it is." Crumb complained loosening his hold on the jacket. Then without warning he tossed the coat letting out a howl of victory when it landed over the pest with surprising accuracy. He rapped both hands around the squirming and shrieking animal, and as quickly and as gently as he could he rushed towards the front door. Tossing it out into the hall Zeke laughed shutting the door in its face "And stay out!" Crumbs grin was removed almost immediately from his face as in only a matter of moments a string of sorrowful cries emitted from the other side of the door "Go away!" he spouted looking out his spy hole. He was rewarded with the most pitiful expression he had ever seen on an animal. "Not a chance" He said a little quieter. Sighing with relief he moved away, but soon stood still in his tracks and cringed when he saw the mess he had made in his pursuit of the cat. Muttering under his breath he snatched several things off the floor, taking them then to their rightful places. Despite the frustration he was feeling a slight bit of satisfaction on having outsmarted the feline, or had he?  
  
The slight rattle of papers brought his attention to his feet where placed firmly under them were a few sheets of worn newspaper "What the.?" He murmured stepping back as he reached down to pick them up. 'I could have sworn I threw this away this morning' he thought with confusion creasing his features. Shrugging he folded them a few times before heading towards the pantry where without another thought he tossed the pages into the trash bin inside. A final sweep of his apartment was made with his eyes before he moved over to the far wall, and with a heavy sigh he turned out the lights quietly moving in the darkness towards his bed for the night.  
  
Continued... 


	6. Delivery in Bed

Disclaimer: I don't own Early Edition or any of its Characters, cause if I did the show would still be running. I'm just an obsessed fan with lots, and lots of time on her hands.  
An Accident of Trust  
Written By: Felicity Poole  
Delivery in Bed  
  
The morning sun was raising casting light over the sleeping city, each ray peering in through a window almost like a wake up call, but a call that was ignored by many.  
  
"Its 6:30 Chicago and it looks like it's going to be another beautiful day partly sunny with no chances of rain in the near."SMACK!" Crumb raised his hand and looked at the illuminated clock with eyes half opened. "6:30" he groaned. "I didn't set my alarm for 6:30" turning over he pulled the covers over his head still mumbling as he settled back down into his feather pillow. The loud thump and the feel of a foreign weight on the corner of his bed brought his attention to full alert. Carefully he let his fingers grasp the top of his blankets slowly pulling them down, letting his eyes quickly appear out from underneath them. Cautiously and quite unsure he began to look up, that's when he saw it and I guess you could say heard it, for the loud "Meow" was unmistakable. The small tabby sat staring eye to eye with him, and a look of complete shock inhabit the older mans features. "How did you.How?... just git!" he shouted jumping up from his bed tossing his sheets as he did so. Not having to be told twice the cat leaped of the mattress quickly making its way to the man's recliner. Crumb stood a moment his feet planted firmly upon the cold wooden floor, as he just watched the animal. "You know what?" He announced finally "I don't even wanna know how!" taking the covers he had thrown to the floor he placed them back upon his bed. His iris's caught sight of the papers scattered on the floor and he reached down gathering them up in his hand "The Sun Times?" he commented with inquiry. Shaking his head he sighed with frustration, rolling the paper up and stuffing it under his arm he walked or more like stalked to the kitchen. Turning on the coffee maker he gave low grumbled of "I gonna need it" before turning around at the sound of a soft purr. He viewed the furry animal that now inhabited his counter space with disgust as it looked at him with complete contentment. The feline showed no sign that it had any fear for retaliation from the large man, but simply acted like he was daring him to even try. "If you really want to be here fine Stay for all I care" He huffed "I'm going to work, and don't think I'm gonna think about your miserable hide as you sit here starving cause I ain't feeding you!" Giving the feline a smug look he passed without another glance heading off into the other room. The cat sat silently watching the empty door way for several minutes before the loud excruciating sounds of the man's singing reached his vulnerable ears and he cringed. ".gee aren't I glad I joined the navy. Sound off 1,2 Sound off 3,4 Sound of 1,2,3,4.3,4!"  
  
15 minutes later Crumb came out of the bedroom adjusting his tie stopping momentarily to look into the long mirror mounted on his wall. Seeing the cat starring at him from behind he turned around and looked at the tabby questioningly "Well what do ya think?" he asked showing off his suit. A pitiful cry escaped the animal and Crumb frowned "Well who asked you anyway!" he huffed walking over to retrieve his freshly brewed cup off of coffee. Checking nonchalantly that he still had his morning paper he then headed for the front door exiting quickly with only a "See ya fur ball" as a goodbye. The room fell silent and the yellow cat sighed as he jumped down and trotted over to the couch before him. In one swift movement he leaped, gracefully landing on the blue cushions, curling up into a tight ball and closing his eyes letting himself fall asleep in the enjoyable silence that had fallen upon the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crumb slid out of the taxi stiffly, taking a second to pull the amount due out of his pockets and pay the cabby. He had never liked commuting, but he didn't really have a choice now did he? The wreck had done a number on his car and by the sound of things it would be a while before the body shop could get it in good running order. He read a few headlines in the sports columns with curiosity as he climbed the small set of stairs in front of his precinct. Noticing that everyone was staring at him when entered he let the paper fall to his side giving them a 'Not a word' look as he passed buy on his way to his office.  
  
"Hey Crumb heard you crashed that ole' Toyota, so you finally decided to put it out of commission did ya" A voice rang out behind him  
  
"Very funny Oswald" Crumb grumbled turning to eye the younger man.  
  
"No really Crumb, you alright man? We all heard it was nasty bad one."  
  
"I'm fine, not a scratch"  
  
"So then you just cut yourself saving this morning?" Carter smirked  
  
Touching the patch on his brow Zeke sighed "OK maybe a little ding, but you boys drop it alright"  
  
"Silence is our motto" they chorused.  
  
Crumb shook his head as he entered the small room gladly closing the door behind him. Looking up he saw Detective Paul Armstrong, and Toni Brigatti seated by his desk. "Didn't expect to see you two in here"  
  
"We could say the same thing about you Zeke." Armstrong smiled "Haven't you ever heard of a sick day?"  
  
"That's nonsense you have to be sick to take one of those, I'm perfectly fine"  
  
"You sure look like it" Brigatti commented.  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel better I don't plan on staying all day. I wanna stop by the hospital later."  
  
"Hospital huh, are you hoping to get some information out of that passenger from the taxi?"  
  
"Can't"  
  
"What do you mean you can't?" Paul inquired.  
  
"He's in a coma. I just thought I'd stop by for a visit check on him ya know. I never got to see him before I left last night"  
  
Looking at the older Detective seriously Toni asked "You didn't know him did you"  
  
"Of course I know him. You mean to tell me no ones told you who he was? I thought this was a police station, the biggest gossip grape vine in the world."  
  
"Well maybe you'd like to enlighten us" Armstrong said seriously  
  
"It was Hobson"  
  
"Gary!" Toni exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Hobson was in the wreck? You've got to be kidding"  
  
"I was at the scene. I had to check his pulse to see if he was still alive, so no I'm not kidding"  
  
"It was that bad? What did the doctors say?"  
  
"Yeah it was bad. He was thrown right through the windshield for heavens sake"  
  
"Oh my God" Brigatti breathed.  
  
"The Doc said they couldn't tell when he would wake up or if he ever would. He told me that even if Hobson awoke soon he might be paralyzed, or even suffer from brain damage he didn't know for sure." Crumb said rubbing at his temples as he lowered himself into his chair.  
  
Toni had her hand covering her mouth as she tried to force back the tears that were threatening to fall. Armstrong stayed silent his features contorted into a look that would tell anyone that he was in a deep line of thought.  
  
Crumb ran a hand over his head as he leaned back. "So no one has a clue where this Howard Hoffman is" he asked trying to take the subject into a different direction.  
  
"Not yet, but we have a few leads not strong but they're all we got"  
  
"Can I see 'em? I'd like to read over them a couple of times see if I can find anything"  
  
"Sure, I'll get them" Brigatti whispered standing to her feet. Quickly she exited the room two sets of eyes following her.  
  
"She's taking the news pretty hard" Crumb commented.  
  
"We'll despite their differences I think Toni has always had a soft spot for Hobson though I think she knows it wouldn't work between them he's to unpredictable, to secretive. I wish I could figure out what he's hiding"  
  
Marion nodded, watching quietly as Paul slowly headed for his door.  
  
"Zeke, tell us if you here anything new. Hobson might be a frustrating acquaintance but I still hate hearing he's in trouble I believe he's a good man." Just before turning the corner the Detective looked back at the older man "Kinda strange don't you think for a man that seems to always use the explanation of 'I'm just always in the right place at the right time' that he managed to end up in such a wrong place yesterday" with his final comment spoken Paul disappeared silently through the wooden frame.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crumb sat scanning over the documents in front of him again and again, but like the times before he saw nothing. Howard Hoffman age 56, widower, no children, lives alone in small apartment on Fairview. His arrest record was non existent, and all the other papers included zip nothing made the man look like the type that would run. 'Did He panic?' Crumb wondered silently. Looking at the photo clipped to the top of the file the detective couldn't help but think that the face looked strangely familiar. For a man who prided himself on never forgetting a face this was a frustrating feeling to say the least. With a heavy sigh Zeke tossed the file down on his desk. The clock above his door read 12:30; he was actually surprised that the time had flown by so quickly. Glancing out his window into the main office he could see that several of the young boys in blue had already left for lunch at the local fast food, or coffee shops, the older men however sat with their steel pails each holding a different concoction that their wives had made up before they left for work in the morning. Crumb slowly stood from his desk stretching out a few of the creaks that had developed in his muscles. Moving towards the door he picked up his coat from the peg on the wall and proceeded to head out for the afternoon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cool air of his apartment felt good. Crumb had slipped in carrying a bag of groceries in hand. Walking towards the kitchen he wasn't surprised to see a familiar furry face trot up to him with very vocal greeting "Hello to you to" he said as he walked by on his way to the kitchen. The detective slid one item after the other out of the bag his every movement obviously being followed by a set of yellow eyes. "What?" he finally asked looking at the animal. The tabby let out a cry and jumped up onto the counter cautiously walking over to the man. Arching his back he leaned against the bag a sorrowful groan emitting from his throat as he rubbed his whiskers against the paper. "Alright, alright" he said pulling a couple of cans of cat food out. "I don't even wanna know how you knew."  
  
Licking his chops the cat let out a satisfied answer as he watched Crumb open one of the containers and place it onto a saucer from the cabinets. A few minutes later he passed by the eating cat, on his way to his recliner a TV dinner in his hand. The television flashed on with the click of the remote and he sat watching, silently eating his bachelor cuisine.  
  
The feline stretched as he crossed the living room floor its back legs dragging momentarily behind him. Once, twice three times the animal pressed up against the man's legs receiving no comment, or any type of reaction at all. With a sigh he jumped into Crumbs lap "Hey who invited you?" he grumbled. As if ignoring the statement the cat curled up into a ball, and instead of shoeing it away the older man caught himself running his fingers through the soft orange fur "Ya know what cat" he whispered "You're not so bad after all." A soft purr began to rumble steadily and Crumb laughed leaning back in his chair letting his mind wonder back to the news. In just a while he would make the hard trip to the hospital not sure what he would find, so right now in the present he wanted to relax and prepare himself for the visit.  
  
Continued... 


	7. Revelations and Fears

Disclaimer: I don't own EE or any of it's characters.  
  
An Accident of Trust Written by: Felicity Poole  
  
Revelations and Fears  
  
Crumb stood silently in the sterile hallway of the hospital. His eyes were fixed on the closed door, the information plate beside it reading Hobson, Gary room 347. Hesitantly he reached down and gripped the handle slowly letting the door open cringing at the loud creaking sound it made despite his efforts to keep his entrance peaceful. He shut the door behind him and found comfort in letting his fingers fumble with the hat that now was bending and twisting in his grasp.  
  
"Who is it?" Marissa questioned looking somewhat in the older mans direction.  
  
"It's Crumb" Chuck answered back a confused expression present on his face.  
  
Marissa stood passing slowly by Fishman on her way to greet the man "Detective Crumb I'm surprised to see you here. Is there something wrong?" she asked kindly.  
  
"I just wanted to see how Hobson was fairing. You might find it hard to believe but I was. am worried about him"  
  
Marissa smiled and took his hand gently. "I'm glad you did, I'm sure Gary would appreciate the gesture."  
  
"Yeah" He snorted "I'm sure I'm the first person he'd want to see"  
  
"Don't sell yourself short Crumb, besides He does come to you when he needs help."  
  
"Only because I'm the only nut crazy enough to believe a word he says"  
  
Marissa tried unsuccessfully to hide her smile as she turned to lead the detective further into the room.  
  
Crumb gained enough nerve to take his first glance at the figure in the bed and he inhaled deeply.  
  
"Believe it or not he looks a lot better today" Chuck announced watching the older man closely.  
  
"I agree"  
  
"What do you mean you agree?" Chuck inquired  
  
"I was there yesterday; I was in the other car"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Zeke we didn't know. Are you alright"  
  
"I'm fine Miss Clark just a couple of bumps and bruises. So, how is he has the Doc seen any change."  
  
"No. Gar hasn't so much as twitched" Chuck answered solemnly. Catching sight of Marissa's deepening frown he quickly added to his comment. "But hey it's only the first day right"  
  
A loud ruckus outside in the hallway shattered the peaceful silence of the establishment. Two people had quickly thrown open the door one taking the time to close it, but the other having only one thing on her mind. "Oh Gary!" she whispered as tears stung her eyes. Leaning down she kissed the fevered brow letting her fingertips gently touched the man's cheek.  
  
"Lois" Bernie whispered softly as he stepped behind her placing his hands firmly upon her shoulders. "I tried to prepare myself, but Bernie look at him how could I have possibly prepared myself for this?" she cried. Hugging the woman to his chest Bernie held her tight. "It'll be all right sweetheart you'll see, Gar's a though kid he'll pull through." Even though the words came out in a strong convincing tone, Bernie didn't know if he even believed himself.  
  
"Mrs. Hobson?" Marissa murmured.  
  
Lois lifted her head and quickly wiped at her eyes trying as best she could to compose herself. "Oh Marissa" She whispered hugging the woman. "We came as fast as that Junker of Bernie's could drive."  
  
"Hey, that 'Junker' happens to be a '69 classic"  
  
"Dear 'classic' is just a gentle way of saying very old"  
  
Frowning Bernie passed the women and walked slowly to the other side of the room. "Hey Fishman you keepin' out of trouble"  
  
"You know me" Chuck smiled  
  
"I know that's why I asked" He snorted reaching out to shake the younger mans hand  
  
"Typical women, never know a great car when they see one"  
  
"You're tellin' me. Lois has been tryin' to get me to sell it for years" Casting a glance at the silent man standing to the side Bernie smirked "Detective Crumb isn't it?"  
  
Zeke nodded "I'm surprised you remember me."  
  
"Hey how could I forget, you threatened to lock me up in the pokey"  
  
Crumb smiled and shook the mans hand "You were responsible for blowing up a video store in case you've forgotten"  
  
"Well yeah but I also saved the hostages" he grinned"How long have you two been up here?"  
  
Chuck looked at the clock and sighed "Marissa and I have been here sense about 10:30 last night. It's been a long day"  
  
Bernie nodded and looked at the detective beside him  
  
"I just got here a few minutes ago"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For stayin' with Gar. The Doc talked to us a minute before letting us in, said it would be a good thing for him to see familiar faces when he wakes up."  
  
"What did you expect he's my best friend, besides he'd do the same for me."  
  
"Yeah I know he would." Looking up at the small TV hanging down from the ceiling he tossed a thumb in its direction. "You got cable in here?"  
  
"Yep, 54 channels believe me I know" Chuck smiled  
  
"That's good Gary hates to miss the big games. Cubs are playing tonight."  
  
"Hope they play better than they did last night" Crumb grumbled.  
  
"You kiddin? There hasn't been a Cubs game for almost two weeks"  
  
"Must have been an old score sheet" Crumb commented confused.  
  
"Yeah must have" Fishman replied.  
  
Crumb watched as the TV flashed on and a News reporter came into focus. "Firemen battle a downtown warehouse fire today, causing damages of up to 2.5 million dollars so far for the Oswald & Jorgensen Corporation. No injuries have been reported." Scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion his face paling, Crumb stood silent  
  
"Is something wrong Detective?" Marissa asked softly her features showing her inquiry.  
  
Zeke looked around the room at the faces whose eyes know set transfixed on him. "N.Nothings wrong...I just remembered somethin' important I had to do at the station"  
  
"Then I guess we shouldn't keep you huh?" Bernie smiled "Thanks for droppin' by I know Gary'd appreciate it"  
  
"No problem at all" Crumb mumbled "I'll.I'll see ya later" Bernie shook the man's hand and Chuck nodded his goodbye.  
  
Crumb stopped at the two women beside him before he continued out. "Bye Miss Clark, Mrs. Hobson I'll uhhh.I'll be bye to check up on you guys later"  
  
"Goodbye Detective. Thank you for stopping by"  
  
"Sure.sure thing"  
  
The door drifted closed and the room's inhabitance sighed  
  
"Something's wrong" Marissa whispered "I could feel it.I could hear it in his voice"  
  
Chuck still watched the back of the door questioningly "I didn't have to hear it, the man was as white as a sheet."  
  
"All I know is I don't look like that when I forget something"  
  
Louis grinned at the end of her husbands comment "Of coarse there was the time you forgot our anniversary and went fishin' with your friends"  
  
Cringing Bernie looked at his wife "I stand corrected" It looked as if a light went on his head and Bernie let his thoughts run for few moments before scanning the room "Hey Chuck, who's been takin' care of the paper?"  
  
"No one"  
  
"What do you mean no one!?"  
  
"I mean exactly what I said no one, It didn't come."Nothin?" Bernie interrupted. "What about the cat?"  
  
"Nothing, nodda, zilch. No cat, no paper it's just.gone"  
  
Lois frowned deeply as she looked over at her son lying silently upon the bed. Tears once again filled her eyes and she raised a hand to her mouth to keep the sob that wanted to escape her throat to remain unuttered. She felt a firm set of hands grip both her shoulders and she looked quietly into the soft worried depths of her husbands eyes. "Louis?" he whispered. "What's wrong sweetheart."  
  
"The paper has never just not come Bernie. Gary's been sick before and it still came he said so himself. What if.oh Bernie!" she cried latching on to her husband tightly. "What if the paper knows.knows that Gary's not going to get better? What if. "Don't say that, not ever" he interrupted placing one finger on her lips to silence her. Watching the tears slip down his wife's cheeks he choked, replaying her words again and again in his head. She wasn't right was she? No! She couldn't be he wouldn't accept that. Closing his eyes he said a silent prayer and as he did he gripped tighter to the woman in his arms. No one in the room noticed as the crowds cheered with excitement on TV, waving their posters and tossing their popcorn as the Cubs ran out onto the field, all that was known was a family's fear. None wanted to know the feeling of losing a son, or a friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crumb walked slowly down the side walk holding his jacket closer as a chilled breeze swept past. When had it become so cold? Obviously the earlier weather predictions had been wrong. He took little to no notice of his surroundings as he walked mechanically towards his apartment building his mind a whirlwind of thoughts, all of which were flashing and colliding around in his head.  
  
He slowly twisted the knob to his door, taking his time to enter the room. He shook his head and almost laugh at how screwy the situation was considering his imagination had probably just run away with him.  
  
A loud 'Meow' followed by a soft purr filled the quiet stillness around him. Looking down he could see the small Tabby trotting up to him almost as if he was welcoming him back home.  
  
"Hey fur ball. Ya didn't miss me that much did you?" he smiled taking the time to bend over and pick up the stray. He gently stoked the cats head as he made his way over to the coach. Placing the animal down on the rise, Zeke proceeded to stretch over and pick up the wad of papers where he had discarded them earlier that day.  
  
A small cry came from the feline as he sat down curling his tail around his feet and watched intently as the man scrambled through the mixed sheets.  
  
Zeke gave a grunt of satisfaction as the front page came into view and slowly he let his eyes glance over the headlines, then fall like stone onto the date at the top September 7th. His face paled slightly, but it wasn't till he glanced over at the calendar tacked up on his wall for confirmation did the look on his features turn haunted. "My God" He breathed his hand shaking as he felt for a place to sit down. He swept his fingers through his hair, slowly breathing as the evidence before him sank in. A flash of yellow fur jumped down beside him and an almost satisfied sigh escaped from the Tabby which in Crumbs opinion could have been smiling if he didn't know better. "What is going on?" he murmured looking back across the headline 'Warehouse Burned' Almost as if dawn it's self had risen across his face, he rose to his feet and moved hurriedly over to the desk that sat in the corner of his room. He took a seat none to gracefully and pulled a tattered file across the desktop, hesitating a moment his fingers twitched a few times before lifting the flap allowing his eyes to scan the contents inside. Brushing several things aside he picked up the item that he sought.a 3x5 piece of photo paper. Leaning back in his chair he placed one hand upon his mouth and chin as the other held tightly to the desired object. "Hobson" he whispered looking at the man standing on the street corner his eyes transfixed on his news paper. It was the next thing that Crumb saw that almost knocked the man from his seat. Looking over at the Tabby across the room he studied it for a moment before looking back to the small animal at Gary's feet "You" he said standing to his feet. The feline let out a pitiful cry before it trotted off in another direction. "Hobson knew, he knew along what was going to happen.the crazy nut knew!" he shouted across the room letting an ironic laugh erupt as he ran to the trash can in his kitchen, pulling out the tattered remains of the old paper he had tossed out the day before. Reading the date September 6th and scanning across the headline he couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him  
  
'Man injured in car accident'. Local bar owner Gary Hobson was injured in an accident that doctors say have left the 34 year old in a comma.' Taking little to no time he gathered the stray sheets and folded them tucking them securely under his arm, stopping only to retrieve his hat as he rushed out the door in a blur of motion.  
  
Hailing a cab, he stepped inside pulling out the papers and unfolding them into his lap.  
  
"He mister were to" the cabby inquired.  
  
Crumb never looked up but simply waved his hand with a mumble of his directions, his full attention on getting down to his precinct with his news. Several blocks had passed in silence only the turning pages had indicated that there had been anyone at all in the back seat of the yellow cab, but the silence was soon coming to an end as Crumb read quietly a small story that was printed at the bottom of the third page.  
  
'Infant killed in Fall' 'Yesterday approximately 5:30pm 2 year old Allison Jacobs fell to her death from her balcony on the fourth floor of the Willow Falls apartment complex. Police say that the child had exited out onto the open terrace, only after her mother had turned away to answer an incoming phone call.'  
  
"He Mister ya going to get out?" the cabby asked shortly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is where you wanted to go right?"  
  
Crumb looked out the side window and watched as Paul Armstrong exited out of the building stopping only as recognition hit when he locked gazes with Zeke for a moment, curiosity was reflected in his dark depths once the older detective's facial expression was read and Paul could see something was wrong. Looking over at the clock on the dash board Crumb swallowed hard before answering "No.No I don't think so"  
  
"What do ya mean ya don't think so? Either you does or you don'ts"  
  
"Well, I don't. I've changed my mind. Take me to the Willow Falls apartments"  
  
"Ahhhh for cryin' out loud mister!"  
  
"That's Detective Crumb to you, and I suggest you keep any remarks to yourself unless you want me to report all those out of date tags on your window to my friend in traffic enforcement!"  
  
As if a cloud of complete understanding had fallen on the impatient man there was silence, the taxi was put into drive, and the car began to move forward.  
  
Crumb took one more glance back at Armstrong before turning forward taking the paper in hand and tucking it in his jacket. "4:55" he murmured looking out the window at the passing buildings. 'I gotta be crazy' he groaned inwardly 'I'm gonna regret this, I know I am'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A loud knock at the door echoed through out the small apartment. A thin woman slowly walked towards the door, her fingers turning off the phone in her hand. She unlocked and opened the door by the stunned expression on her face the man before her could tell she wasn't expecting him.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yes you can ma'am.um.well, the thing is that.I.my name is Detective Crumb"  
  
"Detective!" she breathed.  
  
"Now don't worry ma'am its nothing like that, it's just I was walkin' outside and I.I um.." Crumb scratched his head in frustration. How in the world did Hobson do this! Looking at the strange look on the woman's face He cringed knowing fully well if he didn't say something soon the door was about to slam in his face. That's when he saw her, the little girl across the room, her small hands touching the railing of the balcony.  
  
"Allison don't!" He shouted pushing past the startled woman. A scream passed through the mother's lips as the man rushed towards her baby, but it wasn't the stranger that had brought on the frantic out cry it was the sight of her daughter balancing on the railing. As was feared with one false step the little girl slipped. Crumb dove, his hands stretching to catch the falling child. With a grunt he felt her securely within his grasp and in one swift movement he pulled her up and into his arms. The tearful mother took the girl immediately and held her to her chest. Several neighbors who had heard the terrified woman came rushing in with a thousand questions. Through a river of tears she sobbed to some of her friends, and it was at that time when he saw all eyes on her that he slowly backed out of the room, taking a moment to breathe deeply before making his escape.  
  
After stepping onto the side walk out side he pulled the paper from his jacket looking quickly for the story, but.... it no longer was there to be read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ to be continued. 


End file.
